


Hug

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: Recounting Kanan and Mari's storyline from season one.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> vimeo password: gay rights!
> 
> video available for download via animemusicvideos

see also on: [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao1wAq2N6Ik)/[tumblr](https://blueshiftofdeath.tumblr.com/post/187847105338/)/[animemusicvideos](https://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=204821)


End file.
